


When The Rain Inevitably Comes

by thebullandthetortoise



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death of Character, Hurt/Comfort, Idk if this is even good please be nice, i genuinely love the thought of kagura helping kyo like this, kagura doesn't act crazy in this one, like literally one, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebullandthetortoise/pseuds/thebullandthetortoise
Summary: Every year on the anniversary of his mother's death, it rains.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	When The Rain Inevitably Comes

On the anniversary of his mother’s death, it always rained. Without fail, every year, it was a rainy day. His father used to say it was because he was such a burden to her that even in her afterlife, she did nothing but cry. Master used to say that the world was sad with him.

He wasn’t foolish enough to believe either of those anymore.

No, he didn’t believe it was anything but a coincidence. Of course, every year since he was little couldn’t have been a coincidence, but he had to think otherwise. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it if it _wasn’t_ a coincidence.

This year was no different.

He woke up from a nightmare, around five in the morning, already hearing the pouring rain. Deciding he could no longer sleep, Kyou forced himself up and out of bed. He pulled on a yellow t-shirt he always had for this day- it was his mother's favorite color- some sweat pants, and some socks. Master had warned Shigure about today, he was sure. He wouldn’t be going to school with Yuki and Tohru, no. He’d be staying at the house, paying his respects.

He made his way slowly and quietly down the stairs, to the living room, and opened the door to the porch outside. He left the door open, wanting an easy escape in case the thoughts in his head became too much and he needed a break. He sat down crisscrossed with his feet beneath him, closed his eyes, and thought.

When Yuki and Tohru had woken up, Shigure had made sure to keep the door that separated the hallway and the living room shut, staying silent for Kyou’s sake, but sitting down at the table with his hands folded neatly in his lap and his eyes fixed on Kyou. He’d never been around the boy on the anniversary, but he’d heard the stories. How tired Kyou could get, how angry, how some years tears would fall nonstop and some years they’d never come at all. He heard the stories and was committed to being there for the boy since he wasn’t staying with his Master anymore. But, of course, Yuki hadn’t heard the stories, Yuki hadn’t even known the full extent of the other boy’s mother, just that she had committed suicide. So when Yuki came in and immediately said something, Shigure could have slapped him.

Opening the door, Yuki rolled his eyes when he saw Kyou sitting outside on the porch.

“I thought you didn’t like the rain, dumb cat,” he said. Shigure stood up quickly, slapping his hand over Yuki’s mouth just as fast. He glanced back to Kyou, who had flinched but hadn’t moved much more than that.

Shigure looked back to Yuki, turned him around and shut the door as quietly as he could.

“You are to leave Kyou alone today,” he said, more seriously than he’d ever spoken to Yuki before. “Today is not an easy day for him, and you will show respect. I don’t care how little you like him, I don’t care how stupid you think it is. You will do as you’re told.” He removed his hand from Yuki’s mouth after a warning glare to make sure he didn’t argue. “He will not be attending school today, and I have already called ahead to let them know. Tohru,” he called for the girl in the kitchen.

She moved quickly and quietly over to the two, locking her hands in front of her and nodding.

“He will be fasting today, so there’s no need for you to make him any food. When we eat, we will sit quietly, eat our food, and the two of you will go back to your rooms,” Shigure said. Tohru nodded in understanding, smiling sweetly.

Yuki furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “I don’t understand,” he said. “What’s wrong with him? Why’s he spending the day sulking? Just because of a little rain?” He asked.

Shigure sighed softly. “Today is very important to him,” he tried to explain as delicately as possible. “He is… showing respect to his mother today. You’re not to bother him, do you understand?” He asked.

Yuki’s eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. Tohru’s eyes were already starting to brim with tears, but she nodded as well.

“You two hurry and get to school. I expect we’ll have a few visitors today, but other than that, the house should be quiet. Make sure you stay dry,” he said before opening the door to the living room once more and walking into it, closing it behind him. He looked to Kyou sadly, watching his back rise and fall slowly.

Yes. Today was going to be tough.

Kagura was first to come by around eleven A.M., knowing exactly what day it was. Of course, she had been expected, as was Kyou’s Master, but he had yet to show up. Kagura walked into the house quietly, set her cat backpack on the ground, and walked to the living room. She opened the door slowly, making sure Kyou was there and shut it behind her when she saw him.

Shigure was hesitant, not sure what she would do. He didn’t want her to disturb him, but something in the back of his mind told him to let it be.

Kagura made her way over to Kyou slowly, standing behind him. She said nothing, didn’t hug or punch him, just focused on her breathing, eventually matching the cat spirits. Slowly, she rested her hands in his hair and massaged his scalp. She let her hands work through his hair slowly before making their way down to his neck, to his shoulders, and finally wrapping her arms around his chest underneath his armpits. Kyou opened his eyes and rested a hand on one of hers, sighing softly. She smiled, standing up.

“Hi,” she said softly. “Can we walk to the kitchen? You need a glass of water,” she said, holding onto his hand firmly enough to let him know she was there, but gently enough to allow him an escape if he wanted.

Slowly, Kyou stood, holding onto her hand and nodding. He followed behind her to the kitchen, keeping his gaze trained on the floor. She lead him easily, bringing him to the kitchen and letting him stand next to the counter. She poured him a glass of water and handed it to him and smiled sweetly at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him, watching as he drank. She waited until the water was completely gone before taking the glass and washing it out slowly, hoping to give the other boy a few minutes of peace and quiet before going back to his spot on the porch.

After she dried the glass and put it away, she went back to Kyou and took hold of his hand, leading him back to his spot. She let him sit down and stood behind him, slowly threading her hands through his hair before taking her hands away, watching as Kyou closed his eyes and resumed his thinking once more. She looked back to Shigure and smiled sweetly before leaving the house.

The next to come was Hatsuharu, which seemed strange to Shigure. While the cow often worried for his friends and his family, he’d never truly shown too much worry for Kyou, but perhaps this was a yearly tradition as well. Haru entered the house as quietly as Kagura had and made his way to Kyou. After a few moments of standing behind him, he put a hand on Kyou’s shoulder. Slowly, the redhead opened his eyes and glanced back toward Haru.

And then the fight began.

Shigure hadn’t been prepared for it, but this wasn’t like their normal fights. Nothing like his and Yuki’s either. While there were punches and kicks being thrown, this fight was somehow softer. Gentler. Haru let Kyou get a few good licks in, and Kyou tried his hardest to dodge the punches and kicks thrown his way, though his movements were sluggish and he was so much more out of breath than he normally would be during a fight that looked as simple as this one. After pinning Kyou to the ground, Haru let him back up easily. He bowed in respect, and Kyou did the same for him. Shigure watched carefully, hoping it was over and luckily, it was. Kyou sat back down in his spot slowly, taking a few deep breaths and going back to his thoughts. Haru left without even acknowledging Shigure.

Yuki and Tohru arrived home soon after, Shigure hearing hushed whispers and steps up the stairs, but they didn’t return until dinner time luckily enough. Tohru cooked silently, not even humming her usual tune. She set the table and looked worriedly at Kyou, then back to Shigure, who held up a hand to her, letting her know that yes, Kyou was fine and no, he didn’t want her to intervene. Yuki came downstairs after Tohru had gone to get him, sitting down across from Shigure and glancing at the cat, who looked like he hadn’t moved all day somehow. The three of them ate silently, each sparing a few glances toward Kyou every few moments.

In the middle of dinner, Kazuma finally arrived.

Shigure had been expecting him all day, but certainly never this late. He’d started to give up on it, but finally, the other man arrived. He gave a silent nod and a smile to the three at the table before making his way to Kyou. He sat beside him easily, his knees folded beneath him and his hands in either of his sleeves. He stared outside as he waited patiently for Kyou, ignoring the looks he knew they were getting from the other three.

Eventually, Kyou moved.

He opened his eyes and glanced toward Kazuma, his hands shaking. Kazuma looked back at his son- his pride and joy- and opened his arms. Kyou fell into them easily, burying his head in the other man’s shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around Kazuma’s waist. He sobbed quietly, trying to keep his noise down as if he was trying not to disturb anyone. Shigure quickly rushed the other two out of the room, closing the door and promising they could finish dinner soon. He looked back to the duo behind him, sighing softly. He sat back down, folding his knees underneath him and watching silently.

After what felt like hours, but was truly only about ten minutes, Kyou finally pulled back. He sighed softly, wiping at his eyes and looking out into the yard.

Kazuma let him go, resting a hand on top of his head. “I’m sure you’re tired, Kyou,” he began. “You must have used so much energy today. You should go upstairs and rest. That’s enough for today,” he said.

Kyou, though reluctantly, nodded and slowly stood up. He moved to Shigure, bowing.

“Thank you,” he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. It was all he could manage, and Shigure just smiled and pat him on the head.

“Don’t thank me. Just get some rest,” he nodded.

Kyou moved upstairs sluggishly as if his energy had been completely drained, and if he was honest, it had been. Today had been rough. It was his first anniversary away from Master, away from his home. He honestly didn’t think he’d survive it. But, here he was, coming out of it stronger than before.

Tohru and Yuki watched as Kyou went upstairs, not saying a word to either of them. They moved back into the living room, blinking.

Kazuma smiled and bowed to Shigure. “Thank you for taking care of him,” he said. “This is a difficult day. I assume Kagura and Haru also came?” He asked.

Shigure nodded. “They did. I think they helped,” he said, smiling. “Though of course, I can’t be too sure. I’m sure that fight wore him out quite a bit,” he laughed.

Kazuma hummed. “But it distracted him for a bit. I can always count on the two of them today,” he said.

He left without another word, nodding his goodbye to Tohru and Yuki. Shigure looked up at the two of them and smiled.

“You two did just as I asked. Thank you,” he said. “He’ll be back to his normal self tomorrow,” he promised before heading to his own room.

Yes, he would be. Kyou would be okay tomorrow. He would get up and go to school, fight with Yuki about a hundred times, and be hopelessly smitten with Tohru. He would come home from school and argue about what to watch on TV with Yuki, try to help Tohru with dinner. And he would smile. And all would be well until next year when the rain inevitably comes once more.


End file.
